heros_legacy_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucem Lux
The latest of Manus' students, Lucem Lux is a denisen of the x universe and one of the native homo sapiens exercitus. Proficient with magic far past his age and with a curiousity rivaling even the greatest explorers, he often assists Manus out in the field when his master cannot. Despite his master urging him not to meddle in the affairs of the multiverse, Lux frequently finds himself the centre of chaos. Biography A summary of the events leading up to the current point of the roleplay, including events which took place during the roleplay. Appearance Lux has the spritely appearance of a boy in his early teens… deceptively young and frail as his capabilities stretch far further than an ordinary human of his age and size. Composed of a short stature at 5’4 and thin, gangly limbs Lucem Lux is almost a stereotype of every boy his age, the freckles matted across his pale and otherwise unblemished skin only amplifying that look. His face is full of childish features with a small button nose, thin lips and large eyes a shade of bright green. Thick golden locks spill from the top of Lux’s head, the loose strands of messy hair framing his face and reaching down just to his shoulders. Arguably Lux’s most interesting physical features are his veins, those along his arms tinted a bright shade of gold by the magic that seeps throughout his body. Personality Young and free-spirited, Lucem Lux is a boy with little restraint but a heart of gold. A hyperactive individual, Lux is filled to the brim with enthusiasm and a lust for life that can be matched by very few. He seeks to find the good in all things, giving him a great curiousity in people and their motives. This also imparts to him a great love for communication, revelling in a conversation even if it is with someone he does not particularly like. As such, few have ever seen a time when Lux's lips are sealed tight but know the sound of his voice often more than they would like. Abilities An apprentice in the ways of magic, most of Lux's powers stem from it. A remarkably capable student, Lucem has learned the ways of the magi far faster than any of Manus' other students, party due to his enthusiasm and partly due to his unusually cunning mind. Magic: As a magi, a variant of human from one of many alternate realities, Lux can wield great amounts of mystical energy and channel it to his will. The subjects a trained magi can study are vast and despite Lux only being an apprentice in the art his knowledge is equally vast. He can produce, but is not limited to, the following effects; *'Aerokinesis:' manipulation of air currents. *'Energy projection:' utilising beams or spheres of raw energy as a weapon. *'Flight:' Through using telekinesis on himself, Lux can mimic flight. *'Photokinesis:' creation and manipulation of light. *'Shielding and deflection:' creating a magical barrier to shield himself and others from harm. *'Telekinesis:' movement of objects with magic. *'Superhuman speed:' allowing his body to move at a speed beyond human capability. Eidetic memory: Seemingly unable to forget a single event since his early years, Lux has a picture-perfect memory that remembers every spell and skill he has ever learned. It is not a genetic or actively magical trait though, leaving Lux clueless as to its origin. Equipment Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other. Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Supernatural Category:Genetic